User blog:Legalize.it/Dominating as the Tainted Coil
Since so many of us are posting how-to/tip blogs, I figured I might as well throw in my two cents. ;) If you've ever talked to me, you know I'm obsessed with Tainted Coil. Don't get me wrong, Ironheade and Drowning Doom both have their own perks, but in my opinion - TC is where it's at. I guess it doesn't hurt that they are over-powering in general, but shhh... :D As a review: *The Tainted Coil operates under a strict hierarchy. *As such, this method of gameplay is quite different than the other factions. ---- When the battle begins, immediately spawn a Battle Nun. As soon as you can, Double Team with her to create two Punishing Parties. While these units are gestating, set a beacon close to, but not on, the nearest Fan Leech. As the first Punishing Party appears, send them to the beacon. After those units are on their way, reset the beacon close to another Fan Leech. Depending on the map, you might have time to fly over to the first Fan Leech and await the first units' arrival before the other Punishing Party finishes gestating. As soon as the first units reach you, play Martyrdom to increase their punishing power. Fly to meet your second round of units, and send them (along with the original Battle Nun) to the second Fan Leech. Repeat the process of meeting them with Martyrdom. By now, the first Fan Leech should be gone; fly over to the first Fan Geyser and capture it. Set a Rally Flag a bit further down the battle field, and play Summon Agony Boil nearby to create an automatic defense bomb close to your rally point. Fly over to capture the second Geyser. By now, you should have enough fans to upgrade your stage. Depending on the map, it can also be a good idea to rally your troops in a central location, as the opposing Faction will probably be close to meeting your units. In my opinion, if your troops are strong enough to withstand enemy forces, bypassing the second tier of hierarchy units is the way to go. Recruiting an 'inferior' Warfather and subsequent units will only consume valuable fans. Instead, hold out as long as you can until you have enough fans to upgrade your stage again. If needed, spawn another Punishing Party if the fight becomes extra Brütal. Remember to help your troops as your fans accumulate by playing solos such as Martyrdom and Curse when surrounded by enemy forces. The Summon Tick Choppers solo is an excellent way to beef up your forces without spending any fans. Summoning your Chariot is also a great way to thin out weaker infantry - simply run over the infidels as your troops continue their hellish onslaught. If the enemy avatar is wrecking havoc on your troops, humiliate them by playing Chains of Hell; this will chain them to the ground for a short period of time, allowing you to decimate them with ease. Utilizing the Roman Candle combo in this situation is very useful, considering the avatar cannot move. By now, you should have enough fans to summon an Overblesser. These third tier hierarchy units are extremely useful; they can essentially produce a superior version of every unit previously available. First, spawn a Superior Warfather, who can in turn spawn a Divine Battle Nun that can spawn Divine Soul Kissers and Divine Punishing Parties... Check out this page for more information on the hierarchy breakdown. If the enemy troops are large in number, focus on spawning infantry units (as mentioned in the previous paragraph). However, if you feel comfortable with your forces as-is, then its time to bring in the heavies. The Superior Warfather can spawn Superior versions of Skull Rakers, Screamwagons, and Pain Lifters. I advise spawning a Screamwagon first, as you can use the buffs to your liking while you spawn other units. I normally tend to stick with an attack buff, but choose according to your playing style/battle needs. The Overblesser is also capable of producing two hard-hitting units: the Hate Cage and the Heart Cutter. These units are quite expensive at 300 Fans, so when deciding when to spawn them, choose wisely. I tend to spawn the Heart Cutter first, as it's rather deadly when facing opposing infantry/vehicles. If you notice you're being swarmed, Double Team with the Heart Cutter to make quick work of your foes - alone, it produces a single spike from the ground, but with Doviculus on board, a large circle of deadly spikes can impale multiple enemies at once. Once you have a sizable army, start your final stage upgrade. This enables you to produce a Bleeding Death, one of the most feared units in the Brütal Land. You can summon this beast at will using the Launch of Death solo. Choose a strategic location to summon this monster, as his landing will deal heavy damage to any units unlucky enough to be caught in his descent. When you are ready to deal death to the opposing stage, make sure to play Skies Afire before continuing your Brütal onslaught. This solo changes the weather, inspiring your troops to fight even harder than before (especially when close to your home stage). Also, it makes your victory look ever sweeter; your units appear blackened, mirroring their inner contempt for those that oppose them. Lastly, revel in your victorious awesomeness as the enemy stage crumbles under your might! Maniacal laughter on your end isn't required, but it is encouraged. ---- I hope this helps anyone who loves the Coil as much as I do. Make sure you make it back home in time for the victory orgy! Category:Blog posts